Someone's After Sara
by Emma.S18
Summary: Ava visits her girlfriend when both of them finish their missions, but finds a very distracted Sara Lance. As well as Sara can keep her emotions hidden from the rest of the world, somehow Ava always seems to know.
1. Chapter 1

Ava finally got to the Waverider, excited to see her girlfriend after a week of both of them being busy with missions. She found the blonde captain sitting in her office, a frown on her face. "Hey," Ava said gently, not wanting to startle the other woman, but she didn't even react. The Time Bureau Director got closer and put her hand on Sara's shoulder. This caused her to almost jump out of her seat. "What's wrong?" the taller blonde asked.

Sara forced a smile on her face and shook her head. "Nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?"

Ava rolled her eyes. "First there's the fact that you had a frown on your face when I got here, which you didn't even notice. Then there is the fact that I made my ex-assassin/captain of the legends girlfriend jump without even sneaking up on her."

"Yeah, well," Sara started trying to think of some explanation. "I'm tired and I missed you," she finally said, which was part of the truth.

Ava wasn't entirely convinced, but she decided to let it go for now. She pulled the smaller woman to her feet and into her arms. "I missed you too. Why don't we go to your room and cuddle for the rest of the night."

"Hmm," Sara hummed. "That sounds so great." The other woman started to let go, but Sara immediately tightened her grip on her. "Don't let go yet."

The taller woman smiled widely. "Fine, but you'll have to loosen that grip a bit so I can breathe, jerk."

"Sorry," Sara responded, giving her girlfriend a kiss.

* * *

Both of them were laying in each other arms. Ava was telling her girlfriend about the crazy week she'd had when she noticed Sara wasn't even listening. "and then Gary shot me and escaped to the past so he could bring back Mallus."

"That's great," Sara answered emotionlessly.

Ava rolled her eyes. "You're not listening to me, Lance." The Captain was staring straight ahead of her. "Sara?" Ava asked louder. "SARA!" She finally looked up at her.

"Huh?" She blushed "Sorry, sorry. I'm listening."

"Yeah? Then what did I say?" Ava tested, raising an eyebrow.

Sara rolled her eyes, her cheeks turning even darker. "I'm really sorry. I'm just tired."

"You do know that I don't believe that, right?" She asked her. "Please, talk to me. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I'm f-" Sara started, but she was interrupted by the other woman.

"Don't you dare say you're fine, Lance. You are not going to shut me out, not now and never again." Ava said seriously.

Sara sighed. "I'm trying to think of a plan," she finally admitted.

"A plan for what?" Ava asked frowning.

"There is this fugitive who landed in the past and took a younger version of me," Sara said.

"What?" Ava almost screamed. "We have to do something. This could change you. He could hurt you, kill you," she continued frantically.

"I- I know, Ava. That's why I'm trying to fix this before anything big could happen." Sara said, her hands in her hair.

"When is this happening? We need to go there now." Ava said.

"You remember that play I told you about?" Ava nodded, a small smile on her face.

"The Peter Pan one?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"That's the one," Sara confirmed, "well, a few days before that."

"Okay. Let's go. We'll fix it and stay for what I'm imagining is a great show." Ava said excitedly about the last part.

Sara rolled her eyes. "We're not staying for that stupid play. It's dumb. Besides, I messed up, it's embarrassing."

"I've seen you mess up a thousand times, it's no big deal," Ava argued.

"Hey! We mess things up for the better, jerk." Sara responded.

Ava grinned. "I'm sure the play was so much better with you dressed as Peter Pan tapdancing on the stage."

Sara rolled her eyes. "Still not happening, Sharpe. Let's get some sleep, so we can come up with a sensible plan to save tiny me."

"You're still tiny," Ava teased, "but I'm excited to see you as a really tiny kid."

Sara rolled her eyes but didn't argue. She just pulled the other woman closer to her. "Good night, Giant Sharpe."

"Sweet dreams, my tiny Peter Pan."


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the day that the two blonde's were travelling to Sara's past. Both were nervous about this mission for their own reasons. Sara was nervous about seeing her sister and father again, as well as Ava seeing a younger, more innocent,ornra5er unburdened version of her. She was nervous that once her girlfriend had seen the way she used to be, she'd look at her differently. Ava on the other hand was nervous about something going wrong with the mission and ending up changing her girlfriend or worse, loose her altogether.

The tension in the air caused the two women to prepare for this very delicate mission quietly, both lost in their own thoughts. Once they were both ready, they shared a look, before Ava opened a portal to the time and place Sara had given her.

As soon as the Captain stepped through the portal, she froze. Tears sprang to the shorter woman's eyes.

"Sara?" Ava asked gently, trying to get her girlfriend's attention. "Are you okay?" She wondered worriedly as she saw Sara starring at a child version of Sara smiling and laughing with her father.

The shortest of the two shook her head, a first tear rolling down her cheek. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I thought I could do this, but I can't." More tears started rolling down her cheeks.

The Director pulled her into her arms. "I'm so sorry that you have to go through this. Especially so soon after you lost him," she sighed kissing Sara's temple. "But I can't let anything happen to you." She paused a moment, thinking. "I could finish this mission alone. Or ask the Legends for back up. That way you don't have to be her," she suggested.

Sara shook her head, sighing and brushing the tears from her cheeks. Ava could almost see the walls being built behind the gorgeous blue eyes she loved staring into. "No, this is my mess. I have to deal with it." She spoke evenly. "Besides, I can't leave you here and risk you finding out more embarrassing things about my past." She said.

Ava chuckled, but could sense Sara hiding her pain behind the sarcastic comment. Before she could comment on it, a little girl bumped into the tall blonde.

"Sorry," a young Laurel Lance mumbled as she continued walking to her family.

"Hey, kid," Sara said capturing the young girl's attention.

"You look familiar," her sister said, "Do I know you?"

Sara shook her head. "I'm here to help your family, but I need your help." Little Laurel nodded attentively, always ready to help. "I need you to make sure that you and your family, especially your little sister go home right now."

Laurel frowned. "Why? Sara is here to rehearse for her play next week. She can't just leave."

Ava nodded and kneeled in front of her. "There are some bad people here and they're after the star of the play. My partner and I are here to catch those bad guys, but we can't risk them getting to your sister, you understand?"

Laurel's eyes widened. "My dad's a cop. Does he know about this?"

Sara shook her head and copied her girlfriend's position. "We're working for the FBI, not the police. Please don't tell your dad about this. We don't want him to get hurt trying to protect your sister."

Laurel nodded. "I'll get them out of here, but you have to promise me you'll protect Sara!"

Ava smiled at how protective this little girl was of her girlfriend. "I promise."

With one final nod the child left to join her family. After talking with them for a little while, the father and his two daughters left the building, much to the blondes' relief.

"Sara Lance" a voice said from behind them.

As she turned around, Sara snarled. "I should have known it was you," she said in arabic.

"I assume you know each other," Ava said, raising a questioning eyebrow at Sara.

The ex-assassin ignored the question and continued to speak in arabic, "I don't know how you got a time courrier, but your little jealousy stunt ends now."

"You sure you want to fight me without your little princess protecting you, Ta-er al-Sahfer, or is she" she nodded towards Ava "your new bodyguard."

"I can take care of myself," she snapped back. She finally turned her attention to Ava with her usual smirk. "I'll handle this." Sara pulled out her bo-staff and got ready to attack.

The assassin before her laughed. "Still fighting with the children's weapon, I see." Instead of responding, Sara used her weapon to knock down her opponent. "If you think that's all it is going to take to keep me down, you're mistaken, Little Bird."

The White Canary almost got knocked off her feet, but luckily she'd two rounds of League of Assassins training as well as her experience as a vigilante and a Legend which helped her fight off the other assassin.

It took almost two hours, a lot of cuts and bruises on both sides and a lot of frightened gasps and shrieks from Ava, for, Sara to defeat her opponent, but she did succeed.

"You up to see a little girl completly mess up a Peter Pan play?" Sara asked casually turning to face her girlfriend.

Ava's eyes were still wide. "Sara! You're bleeding. I'm taking you to the Waverider so Gideon can heal you, then I'm taking this man to time jail and then you better tell me who this is and why he was after you. Is there anyone else we should worry about?"

Sara smiled. "I'm fine. That was an assassin of the League. He was the last new guy before I arrived and I guess he never really liked me," she joked, "he was jealous of my relationship with Nyssa, always saying I got favors for being the Heir's Beloved and that without her I'd be dead in seconds." After a brief pause she added, "I think he was in love with Nyssa, but since she was more into girls... So, no, I don't think we need to worry about anything else."

Ava nodded throughout the explanation. "I hate hearing about your exes," she grumbled afterwards. "Come on lets get you to the med bay. You're bleeding."

"I am?" Sara responded looking down at herself. "Huh, I didn't even notice." She shrugged, but followed her girlfriend through the portal.

* * *

Once Sara was completly healed, Ava looked at her expectantly.

"What?" The shorter blonde finally asked.

"I thought you were taking me to see a little girl's play?" She raised an eyebrow.

Sara rolled her eyes. "Fine. Fine. Let's go."

For weeks after that Ava could barely say anything other then how cute she thought Little Sara was as Peter Pan. The nickname also stuck, but after long negotiations stayed just between the two of them.

One night, when the two of them were laying in bed together, Ava turned to face her girlfriend. "Do you think, if we have a kid one day, he or she'll be as cute as you, my little Peter Pan?"

Sara's eyes widened comically. In a matter of seconds she was sitting up, almost screaming, "WHAT?"

Actions


	3. Chapter 3

Sara shot Ava a nervous smile. "You want to have a child? With me?" Her voice betraying the way it made her feel.

Ava smiled widely and pulled her girlfriend closer to her. "Of course I want kids with you. Especially if they look as cute as you." Her smile widened as she thought back to the little girl from the play.

The Captain sat up in her bed. "I can't do that, Ava." She spoke seriously. "I can't take care of a child. I can barely take care of myself." She shook her head and avoided the other blonde's eyes.

Ava sat up beside her and took the shorter woman's hand. "That's farthest from the truth, Sara. You take great care of yourself, me and your team of children. You'd be a great mom. I'm sure of that. I saw the way you handled little Laurel."

The name made Sara's face scrunch up in pain. She missed her sister so much. "Laurel would have been a great mother. She's so much better than me." In a matter of seconds, Sara's thoughts were spiraling.

"Hey," Ava softly said, placing her hand on Sara's cheek and gently making her look up at her. "You are a great person, Sara. I wish there was something I could do to bring her back to you. She'd want you to be happy though."

Sara's eyes finally connected with her girlfriend's. "I am," she said honestly, "you make me happy." She sighed. "I'm just not good enough to take care of an innocent child."

The Director rolled her eyes. "There would be no one better than you. You're fun, responsible, you love like I never thought possible. Sara, you always jump in whenever you even think someone you care about could be in danger, not even caring if it leaves you in danger."

"You hate that," Sara pointed out.

Ava nodded. "Of course, I do. I love you. I don't ever want you to be in danger. It scares me. But I also know that it's part of the job we do and I trust you to come home to me."

"There you go, you said it. Our job is dangerous. We can't bring a child into this. What if something happens to it." Sara argued back.

"We won't take it on missions, Sara," Ava answered as if it was as simple as that. "We have a lot of friends and family that could watch them when we're both on missions." She reasoned.

"How about a home? We can't just raise a child on the Waverider." Sara tried.

The Director smiled. "You could always move into my apartment. You have a Time Courrier so you can get to the Waverider whenever you need, but that way we have an actual home," she leaned in to whisper in her girlfriend's ear, "and more privacy."

"Now that is a tempting argument," Sara smirked. "Do you really think my team could handle living on the ship without me?" She asked unsurely.

"Of course," Ava answered. "They'll mostly be alone overnight. Besides, Gideon can always call you if you're needed."

The Captain bit her lip. "You sure you can handle living with me?" she teased.

Ava rolled her eyes. "You do know we have basically been living together for three months, right?" she chuckled. "This would just make it official."

"Fine, if you're sure you can handle it, I'll move into your apartment this weekend," Sara said smiling wildly. "And then maybe we could talk some more about starting a family."

Both of them smiled happily as they leaned in to share a loving kiss. "I love you so much, Sara."

"I love you too," Sara answered.


End file.
